


Stone In Love

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: This is one of Benny's favorite types of mornings.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Stone In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coppernauts Week 2020! Prompt is 'soft affection'.

Benny woke to the sound of Journey being played at a frankly ridiculous volume, and grinned. Cleaning Day again; B was nothing if not predictable. He stretched and rolled out of bed to offer his assistance.

At least it wasn’t like when they’d first moved in together. Bad Cop liked to get up at six in the morning to get started. Benny, being something of a night owl who liked to sleep in til nearly 11, _hated_ it. It had taken some- well, a lot- of arguing to get B to agree to wait until at least nine-thirty, and only because Benny promised he wouldn’t be a useless zombie at that point and would be able to help, making up for the later start.

(Not that Benny would have left B to do it all himself anyway, he wasn’t _that_ lazy.)

Benny had come to love Cleaning Days that started with Journey. It meant B was in a _really_ good mood, possibly even in a silly sweet mood and would serenade the astronaut. He grinned to see Bad Cop armed to the teeth with dust rags and Pledge spray. His grin widened when B got that _look_ in his eyes and began to sing along with the blaring music.

_“In the heat with a blue jean boy, burnin’ love comes once in a lifetime. He found me singing by the railroad tracks, took me home, we danced by the moonlight.”_

Benny couldn’t help the delighted laugh that bubbled out of him, and danced over to peck B’s lips. That was probably his favorite thing in the world, when B would change the lyrics to songs just for him. The cop lifted him up, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. “What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” He nearly melted at the look of adoration in those deep blue eyes.

_“Those summer nights are calling, stone in love. Can’t help myself I’m falling stone in love.”_

Man Upstairs, Benny hoped there’d be a _lot_ more mornings like this in their future.


End file.
